Phantom's Clown
by SwordsDeath
Summary: The war with the Earl is over but at a terrible price. Allen tries to move on and may have found a new family to move into, but is it just another piece of his future that will hurt him. No pairings. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**SwordsDeath: Okay so…ummm nice to meet you. This is my first fanfiction ever. So please don't judge me too harshly. Also, there will be no pairings in this, but please read anyway. Thank you very much, now onto the show.**

**Kanda: Tch!**

**SwordsDeath: Wait, Kanda get on the floor, you're supposed to act dead. WAIT! Oh bother. Let's rock people!**

**Everyone except Kanda and Ciel: YEAH!**

**Ciel: This is outrageous.**

**Sebastian: Tea Young master?**

_**Prologue**_

"_LAVI!" Allen cried as the red head breathed his last and smiled softly at Allen. Slowly the hand that supported him became limp and the mischievous glint that Allen had known disappeared abruptly and was masked by a familiar film of death. Bodies of friends and "family" littered the ground of the wasted castle of the Black Order. Lenalee's hand rested next to Allen's thigh and clear droplets fell from the teen's gray stormy eyes. Even after Neah had reluctantly given Allen his body back after much persuasion and a promise to kill the Earl no matter what….he had lost everything. The Earl had died finally and his forces completely annihilated by the exorcists. But a small part of him ached for something more which he could never have again. Even BaKanda was gone for good. A thought raced through his head. They had promised…..to be there with him or die with him during or after the war. So why did they have to leave him hear all alone…_

It had been a couple weeks since the end of the war with the Earl of Millennium. Allen leaned against a tree trunk in an effort to rest from the raw wounds which ached, both in his heart and body. Tim fluttered nervously in the air and rubbed its cheek against Allen's, in an effort to comfort the white haired boy. Tears flowed down silently down the worn face and slowly the pools of gray closed. The rain started with a low drizzle and Tim snuggled up close to the boy's body to keep warm. Water continued to drop from the sky and then rained down in a heavy downpour watering plants and causing chaos in the streets of London. But all that mattered right now to Allen was that he gets some rest.

_Don't worry Mana…Neah...I'll keep walking….I'll walk forever…._

Chapter 1

"Young master. Time to wake up." Sebastian called softly but firmly adjusting the curtains. The windows were dotted with rain droplets, and the master in question rose slowly to a sitting position, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"Good morning young master", Sebastian said with a slight smirk on his face as he watched the young boy rub his eyes in an effort to knock off the cloud of sleep.

"….Good morning Sebastian. What are my duties for today?" Ciel answered sharply, as Sebastian buttoned up the clothes of his master.

"This morning you will see an investigation of some mysterious deaths of high ranking political leaders. All of them seem to have had the same result, a pile of dust and not a trace that the individual actually existed. Warm milk with honey young master?"

"Yes please Sebastian. Also see to it that Finnian and the rest of the staff do their morning duties as well."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched uncontrollably in aggravation. On his way to remind Bard, Maylene and Finnian he found an old man leaning against one of the precious family apple orchard trees in the front garden of the mansion. He tapped his finger on the man's arm and the face which was hidden from view slowly turned over.

_Oh my._

The "old" man was just really a boy slightly older than his own charge. Sebastian looked over the boy slowly. His clothes were matted with blood and were shredded to a state where rags would be the only proper thing to call them. He smiled wryly at the sleeping individual.

_Young master will be pleased with a change of events._

(TO BE CONTINUED)

**SwordsDeath: And see you next week…hopefully.**

**Lavi: Ehhh~? What do you mean next week hopefully? You have to do it next week.**

**SwordsDeath: *sweat drop***

**Allen: Ummm, she means to say that she'll **_**try**_** to update it by next week. Well until then everyone.**

**Maylene, Bard and Finnian: REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwordsDeath: Err a couple answers to the reviews but first and most importantly thank you ever so much for writing one! But to one of those who was reading the last chappie, there are no pairings at all so no Seballen, sorry. Now the usual disclaimer, I do not own either Man or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their respectful authors. Now without further ado let's start!**

**Everyone except the quiet ones: YEAH!**

"Well Sebastian? What is it?" Ciel asked without looking up from the queen's report.

"Young master, I found _this _outside of the mansion next to one of the apple trees." Sebastian gestured slowly to the limp body currently sound asleep in his arms.

Ciel looked questioningly at his butler. "Do you mind explaining what _this_ is exactly?!"

Sebastian sighed at his young master's behavior. "Master, he might serve some purpose for one of our plans."

_There it is again, that impatient questioning look._

"And?" the small boy asked his chin resting on the back of his hands.

"Young master, he may help with your revenge against those who killed your parents."

Sebastian smiled inwardly at the moment of despair that flashed across Ciel's eyes. His charge sighed out loud and closed his eyes, dismissively waving Sebastian away.

"Put him in one of the guest rooms and ask Finnian to change those rags."

"Yes my lord."

The first thing Allen was conscious of when he woke up was something exploding downstairs. _Downstairs?_

**SwordsDeath: I'm very sorry about the short chapter. Had a LOT of tests this week so I was unable to have time to work on this thing. Also I may alternate with Tim's name. There are too many versions so I may be using either one but they refer to the same person.**

**Lavi: Boo! You should have written more. By the way when am I going to appear in all my glory? *does a superman pose***

**Bookman: *slaps Lavi with panda suit on* you died idiot pupil.**

**Lavi: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SwordsDeath: *sweatdrops* on that happy note see you next week. Also I won't make it this short ever again if I can help it.**

**Allen: See you again~! OWOWOWOWOW! That hurts Timcampy!**

**Tim: *grins***


	3. Chapter 3

**SwordsDeath: No intro today. Just read please .. By the way I'm trying for at least 1500 words for each chapter now. Feel bad about writing so little last time. And I'm very proud of this chapter *sticks out chest proudly*. On with the show!**

**Maylene, Bard, and Finnian: You see a lot of us in this chapter!**

**Sebastian: Have you finished your duties *evil smile***

**Bard: Crap! RUN!**

**SwordsDeath: *sweatdrops***

**Allen: Let's start everyone *smiles***

Chapter 3

Allen blinked in surprise at the room that surrounded him and the mini explosions that rattled the furniture. FURNITURE?! DOWSTAIRS?!

_WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN A HOUSE?! And that explosion…..akuma? No…..they died out with the Millennium Earl…so…._

The room had been freshly cleaned and his clothes had been changed recently. Sunlight flew in through the window along with smoke from the recent fire set ablaze in the kitchens. Allen got out of bed to stretch and decided that after a daily exercise he would go see what the entire ruckus was about. It couldn't be an akuma. It just couldn't….could it?

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched in annoyance for the second time that day. First, Maylene had polished the staircase with shoe polish again, Finnian had somehow destroyed five trees while trying to trim them and Bard ha just set the whole kitchen ablaze.

"What happened here?" Sebastian made an eerie look at the staff members causing them to gulp in fright. A switch appeared in one of his hands and hit the palm of the other in a repetitive an annoyed fashion. "Master won't be pleased."

"W-w-wait Sebastian" Bard protested walking backwards in an effort to stay away from the infuriate butler. Finnian bowed his head over and over each time apologizing. Maylene hid behind Bar scared out of her wits. Sebastian sighed heavily and slowly put the switch behind his back.

"Your behavior is not appropriate for a guest. Finnian, did you change the mysterious boy's clothes?"

Finnian nodded his head as fast as possible trying to stick onto Sebastian's good side, just in case he decided to go into demonic mode again.

"Guest? What guest?" Bard leaned his head to one side in a slightly intrigued fashion whereas Maylene smiled slightly.

"While making my rounds in the front yard, there was a boy leaning against a tree. Young master said to keep him here for the time being. He **will **become a part of our staff. But to do so he will have to live in this house without dying from fires or slipping on polish. Now I must make my way to young master. Please do make an effort not to destroy our kitchen.

Ciel looked up from the documents when Sebastian walked in with a cup of tea. Sebastian set it down in front of his charge and stood off to side.

"How are the reports coming along young master?"

"Finished with those bothersome things Sebastian. These are investigations given by the queen. Several mysterious deaths have been occurring around London. People are said to have just disintegrated in to ash."

"You think it has something to do with a demon?"

"Exactly. Besides that did you find out who the fellow was yet?"

"Not yet master. He should wake up very soon though. Would you like to inquire him then?"

"Yes, keep a spot in my schedule open."

"Yes my lord."

Sebastian walked out briskly, and set himself down the hallway where he saw the three staff huddled around the door of the guest room, staring in awe at whatever event was taking place inside. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched again.

"**Ehem."**

The three of them toppled over like bowling pins. Finnian being on the bottom, Maylene in the middle and Bard on top, all blinking at the angry butler.

"What, may I ask, is as important as to you would abandon your duties?"

Just then the door opened slowly to reveal what seemed to be the white haired boy he had seen in the morning covered in sweat.

"What in the name of….." He stopped speaking at sight of the three person tower. "…I think I'll shut the door for now….tell me when you're ready to talk….." Finnian gave him a puppy dog look, Maylene's eyes cried rivers of tears, and Bard looked at him with something that said please save me from this hell I'm about to experience.

Allen stood there shocked for a moment. He had heard a very angry voice outside the door and opened it to what seems to be a three person tower and a VERY angry man.

"…..I think I'll shut the door for now….tell me when you're ready to talk….." Allen tried to close the door but was stopped by the sight of a girl crying, a man begging him mentally, and a boy giving him the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen in his entire life. He sighed in distress and opened the door to the butler.

"Excuse me sir, but if you would excuse these folks just this once." Allen motioned to the tower of people with one hand.

"That will be alright. I'm very sorry about their behavior to a guest of the Phantomhive household." The man bowed down towards Allen slightly. "Now if you don't mind I must go to my master. Excuse me." The butler began trotting back down the hall to wherever he had come from. Allen's left eye itched momentarily in that particular man's appearance but did not have long to think about it.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH SIR!" The three staff members exclaimed hugging Allen at the torso, tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Eh?! Wait don't do that I'm going to fall!" Allen promptly tripped over and fell flat on his face. A familiar yellow golem flew down, sitting contentedly on its master's head.

"Ow!" A muffled cry of indignation yelled out from under the mob of people sitting on his head. "Get off me!"

"Sorry sir." The blonde boy said speaking for all of them. He pointed at his face in a child like manner, "My name is Finnian. You can call me Finny."

An old man scratched his head grinning. "My name's Bard."

The girl with the large spectacles smiled slightly, "My name is Maylene."

"Allen Walker. Nice to meet all of you." Allen gave a smile.

(Bard, Maylene, And Finny:_ Awww….he's so cute…..)_

Sebastian moved quickly and down the hallway and once more opened Ciel's room.

"Young master, the guest has woken up."

Ciel sighed in boredom, "Please bring him in Sebastian, and we will need to see if he is fit to serve as a staff member for the time being."

"Yes my lord."

**TIME SKIP :D…..TO THE POINT WHERE ALLEN IS SITTING IN CIEL'S STUDY**

Ciel looked at the individual seated in front of his desk with slight bit of interest. The fellow in question had white hair, gray eyes, and an ugly red scar that started at as a pentagram on his forehead and continued down to his cheek. Gentle silver eyes suggested a kind nature, and Ciel could not help but narrow his eyes at the red marking. _Contract?_

The boy looked nervous at being called to the study and jumped a little when Sebastian cleared his voice. Scratch that. Nearly leapt out of his seat in fright. A yellow something set on his head, but Ciel mainly focused on the individual. His name was Allen Walker?

"So Allen. I believe this morning my butler found you asleep in the orchard?"

"Ah. About that. I didn't know those trees belonged to you and I'm very sorry for intruding on your property."

Ciel waved his hand dismissively at the thought. "Intruding upon property whether you know or do not know is a crime nonetheless. But, I am willing to let you become a staff member to make up for it."

"Eh?" Allen blinked his eyes at the person in front of him. _Well played. This boy knows how to keep people on their toes. But I have met shrewder people in poker. _Allen allowed himself to flash an unearthly smile that split his face into a grin momentarily. The small boy in front of him jerked slightly at the expression, and the butler's eyes turned to slits. "Is there some other way that I can go about dealing with this crime?" Allen's eyes glinted with mischief.

"No."

Allen blinked in surprise. Several emotions went through his head including: this brat, gah what have I landed myself into, and here's another debt.

"So I'm forced to do this or go to jail?"

"Those are your only two options." Allen's eyebrow twitched. This _brat _did not do a good job of hiding his emotions. Allen could see the little victory sign that the boy was showing in his head so clearly. Even the butler smirked. Sigh….

"Well, I have no choice do I."

"Welcome to Phantomhive manor, Allen Walker." Ciel stretched out a hand in an offer for a handshake to his new employee.

**SwordsDeath: I nearly killed myself but I did it! *dark circles under her eyes***

**Lavi: It's a monster everyone run for your lives!**

**SwordsDeath: Kanda, I grant you the pleasure of skinning this fresh rabbit. **

**Lavi: HIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! Yuu stop it!**

**SwordsDeath: Spring break starts tomorrow for me, YAY! But anyway I will still submit my chapter next week as usual.**

**Reborn: Ciao Ciao!**

**SwordsDeath: Reborn?! How the hell did you get in here?!**

**Tsuna and Allen: Ummmm….I guess until next time everyone?**

**Everyone (except a couple): See you guys later!**


End file.
